


Living with the man of your dreams

by Cottonball



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Moving In Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonball/pseuds/Cottonball
Summary: Isak and Even at their new apartment.Lots of love and fluff!I don't know what this will turn into, I am trying to write small fics around all of the EVAK content we get during season 4.I have never written fanfiction before, so bare with me :)





	1. The first morning in the new apartment

**Author's Note:**

> Living together can be a bit gross sometimes, but I think that the boys are just really comfortable together and so so in love, that the gross stuff doesn't matter. 
> 
> I will try to post new chapters pretty close to the updates we get (hopefully we get some, or i will have to make it up :P). This one is a bit late due to the fact that i signed up at this site today! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Tirsdag 11.04.2017 08:47**

"Good morning my love". Isak slides his fingers down Evens shoulder and looks at him with a fond smile across his face.

Even smiles back, tired with puffy eyes. He makes a sleepy sound before he tucks his head into the crook of Isaks neck and pulls Isak into a tight embrace. "Good morning".

Even kisses his collarbone and settles in. Isak keeps drawing small circles on his back and gets lost in thought while Evens hair tickles his face.

"If someone had told me in september that six months from now I would wake up with the MAN of my dreams and that I would actually live with him, I seriously would have laughed so hard". Even chuckles and pulls him even closer. "Mmm". He squeezes him before releasing his grip and pulls back so he can see Isaks face.

For a while they just lie there in their brand new bed looking into each others eyes. Even lowers his head and Isak kisses it.  
"I really need to brush my teeth" Even says and Isak laughes fondly and takes Evens head in his hands and pulls his face up before he presses his lips against Evens, hard. He smushes their mouths together and they both laugh at the intensity. Even pushes Isak away and pulls his long legs up towards his chest and carefully pushes Isak away with his feet.  
Their hands are intwined and Isak is pulling while Even is pushing.  
"No! Haha serr, Isak my breath is so awful right now, you'll want to move right out again!" He says facing his head towards their new ceiling so that his breath wont hit Isaks nostrils.  
Isak jumps up and manages to straddle him. Even laughes with his mouth closed, but his eyes says it all. He keeps pushing Isak away with his arms, but Isak manages to get his face pretty close to Evens, and he breathes his morning breath right at Evens face.  
Even makes a high pitched noise and turns his head away almost screaming with laughter as Isak rolls off him and onto his back. He laughes and breathes hard from the struggle.

Their new double duvet is now lying at the foot of the bed and Isak pulls it back up. Even is just looking at his boyfriend with a big smile on his face. "You're such a brat sometimes". He reaches for Isaks face and tickles his neck. Isak makes the cutest scrunched up face, before he raises his chin with big eyes "Well, so are you". "What?! Jerk".  
He nudges Isaks shoulder and smiles while he bites his lower lip, like the kid he is. Then he turns on his side and pulls the duvet tightly around them both and pulls Isak back in.

He kisses his nose softly, then his cheek, then his forehead. He lies his head back on the pillow and brushes his nose against Isaks while holding his face, who is lying completely still just taking in the affection he recieves from his love. "I love you". Even whispers towards Isaks forehead with his eyes closed and kisses it again.

"I love you too".


	2. Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember the picture isakyaki posted on Instagram of the fridge? Yeah...

**Tirsdag 11.04.2017 10:32**

"Uuuuugh what is this!!" Isak turns around and smushes his head against Evens collarbone.

The sight of the inside of their new fridge gives him goosebumps. What did the former renters even keep in here?

Even is patting his back "well, too bad you voted for the kitchen then, babe!" He tries holding back his smile, but cannot hold it anymore when Isak looks at him with pleading eyes. "What? It was you who didn't want to deal with all of the IKEA stuff?"

"Uuuuuugh" Isak throws his head back. "Please please please can we switch?" "Haha, no?! Eww what even is that?" "But this is your territory, Even! The livingroom is my territory, I can fix the Playstation and stuff, come oooon!" "Haha! Nice try, Isak."

He puts his arm around Isaks shoulders while he takes a closer look and winces back. "Good luck, babe!" He kisses his cheek, pats Isaks shoulder like a bro and walks back to the livingroom, which is a complete mess of cardboard boxes.

Isak just stands there with a pout looking at the gross ice and food stainds. He grabs a spatula and tries to remove the ice.

He pulls out his phone and snaps a photo, which he quickly captions and posts om instagram. "Hvitevarer inkludert".

  
When he finally starts cleaning the fridge Even takes a peek into the kitchen and sees that Isak actually knows what he is doing. He is a bit surprised, he has to admit, but also a bit proud of his smol bean.

He quickly sets up the TV and connects it to Spotify. He puts on one of Isaks playlists and starts humming along to Kings of Convenience. He hears Isak whisteling in the kitchen and smiles to himself as he continues putting the bookshelf together.

After a while he feels a hand on his back while he is hung over one of the drawers trying to put it together. He sits up and feels both of Isaks arms wrap around his shoulders and his lips nuzzling his neck.

He leans his head back on Isaks right shoulder and rests for a while. "Break?" Isak asks and Even nods.

Isak kisses his neck and stands up. Right then Cezinandos "Håper du har plass" comes on and Isak takes Evens hands, pulls him up and into a tight embrace.

Even automatically starts swaying to the music and Isak pulls his face back and looks at Even with a smile. "Dancing?" "Mhm" Even smiles back and gives him a quick peck on the lips which Isak immediately responds to by giving him a longer kiss in return.

They sway to the music all the way to the bedroom, and their break leaves them more sweaty than their working does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :*

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments are appreciated :*


End file.
